Happy Friend's Day!
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: Athrun have been thinking to give Cagalli a present for “friend’s day” but all his efforts have been in vain, this is his poor story.


This better have to be a good idea…

Athrun have been thinking to give Cagalli a present for "friend's day" but all his efforts have been in vain, this is his poor story.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

We could see Athrun entering Kira's office with a sad face.

"Athrun hi! Why is that face or yours?"

"Kira.. you have to help me! I want… I want…" his face turned crimson red "I want to give a gift to Cagalli"

"hahahaha! And why you get all red like you were to tell her that you pee on your bed last night?"

"HA-ha Kira so funny… It's just... I want to give her something special but… well, the last thing I thought I could buy and she would like… It was the best idea! I really know she like it… because she bought it" with a sad face he sit down in front of his friend.

"well… you always can buy a cake, I know she's going to eat it, She loves cake more than anything…" Kira saw the depressed face of Athrun "…but you, of course" added.

"the cake!... yeah… I ordered it, they gave me a list of Cagalli's favorites since she was a child… you know, where you buy all those cake for your and her birthday…"

"then where is the problem?"

"she arrived there, the same time I was, and told me she wanted a cake so she have already ordered one"

"…" Kira was deep in thoughts.

"…Kira?"

"…"

"… hey there…?"

"…"

A sunshine appeared from the window.

"I know!!!"

Athrun's face changes to a bright smile "YEAH?" -

With a triumphant face, Kira said "Go ask Lacus!"

Athrun face falls down to the floor and exited the room

"I'm such an intelligent guy! That's why Lacus gives me permission to say I'm the man of the house!" Said Kira to himself and went back to work.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Athrun was walking down the street. Soon he found a park, little but pretty, there were couples hugging themselves.

"oh! I wish there would be something I could give to her!"

Then he saw two friends sitting there, talking about their dates. _That would be interesting… I could even have an answer!_. He decided to stay near, to listen.

Xx: Sure! Give her a rose, a red one, she would like it!, all my girl friends would like that their boyfriends were smart enough to realize that a simple flower could make them happy

Yx: But, only a flower? I want to give her more than that! – he puts a sad face-.

Xx: hmmm, you can take her for a day in the beach, watch the sunset, walk in the sand, and… I dunno, give her a kiss in the lips, you always can do something you didn't plan.

Yx: Thanks, I think I'm going to do all you've said… you know.. even something not planned – put a smirk and a face which tells anyone that he was thinking perverted -.

Xx: Leave that pervert thoughts you have please, I really don't want to have any ideas of what you want to do to the poor girl…

Yx: She's not a poor girl with me, you know.

With a Smile in his face and an idea in mind, given by a couple of friends there, Athrun run happily to his house and prepared his clothes for the next day. The Friend's Day.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"HAPPY FRIEND'S DAY!" Shouted Kira from the first floor to the second, where Cagalli was sleeping.

"Kira! Shut your noisy mouths! Someone is trying to rest here!" Shouted back Cagalli. _Someone is going to have a bad a day, I'm not in a good mode, all thanks Kira_. She took a look at the clock. "Kira you're going to pay for making me get up at this time! It's 8 in the morning!!"

**With Athrun**

"Finally! I'm ready" He was looking at himself at the mirror.

"The flower?" He took it from a vase where he have left it last night after he waste 5 hours looking for the most special. "So beautiful! Better than a simple rose, this red hibiscus is so much better!"

"Time to go! She will be so happy!"

Soon he arrived at Kira and Cagalli's house, where Kira have transformed in friendly house, there were ballons with big letters with "Happy Day my Friend" written everywhere.

"Kira surely is in a good mode… Go get Cagalli!"

Athrun enters the house and heard Cagalli running downstairs searching for Kira "Kira get off all the things you put out our house now! Before something we know, could see this crap!" when she notices Athrun. Cagalli blushes madly and trying to act as normal as she could "Athrun… w… what brings you… here?"

"I… I came to … to…" _Crap I forgot!_

Kira appears from the kitchen and hide from Cagalli behind Athrun "Athrun please! Save me from Cagalli-monster! She dislike friend's day!"

_WHAT!!! I remembered! That's why I'm here, but Cagalli hates Friend's day!... –I wish I have luck_ With a depressed face "well I came to say to you two happy friend's day… then bye!" And poor Athrun exited the house walking slowly.

"Athrun" said the siblings at the same time, looking worriedly at their friend.

"Hey buddy what happens? It supposed that this would be a good day! No way I'll let you be depressed! Come over here" Kira dragged Athrun to the house, where Cagalli and Lacus were.

"Lacus, happy day to you too, I didn't know you were here" said Athrun.

"Hey! Lacus when did you arrived? I didn't know you were here to" said Cagalli giving Lacus a hug.

"well, since today is friend's day, I came to visit, but… I have a date later, with Kira, If you don't mind Cagalli that we are going to leave you alone.

Cagalli thought about it for a while and jumped "hey! Don't worry, I was planning to go out with Athrun today!... but It was a surprise! Then you can go!" Answered happily Cagalli hugging Athrun from his back.

Athrun on the other hand, was deep in thought, he wasn't understanding anything!, the only think he understood, was that he, and Cagalli out for the day… "YIPI!" Jumped now Athrun "I came here to take you out Cagalli!"

Then without anyone noticing, Athrun dragged Cagalli out to his car, and drove as fast as he could to the beach, leaving Kira and Lacus looking at the space.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Cagalli realized where she was, she feels a cold from her foots, then she noticed.

"Athrun…"

"Yeah dear, oh I forgot!" He handed her the flower "Happy friend's day!"

"Thanks, to you too but… Athrun…"

"oh yeah, you want to know where we go…"

"yeah that too but Athrun I…"

"I want to watch the sunset with you at the beach, someone told me that it's beautiful"

"Sure… really beautiful, but Athrun listen I"

"yes dear what's in your mind? You don't like the idea?"

"Athrun stop cutting me, I don't have my shoes! You dragged me so fast that I haven't have the time to put them!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… happy day to you too"

"yeah"

**That's all**

Sorry for grammar errors or even vocabulary

I don't own Gundam Seed, nor the character too

But the idea of this story I guess I do jeje

Thanks for reading

Pd: I suck at english I know xD


End file.
